


Tease

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is long suffering in this camboy thing, Boyfriend Benny, Camboy Dean, Dean in Panties, Dildos, High Dean, M/M, Panty Kink, Unicorn dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean absolutely loves teasing his boyfriend through... unconventional means.SPN Kink bingo square: Teasing
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 14 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Teasing + 'It was a unicorn, I SWEAR' for DeanBenny
> 
> Thanks to trouble for the prompt 'It was a unicorn, I SWEAR'
> 
> This also fills the square "Teasing" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Dean logged into his stream for the day, smiling when he saw the number of people already waiting for him.

“Hey guys,” he said, waving at the screen. He was sat on the bed, cross-legged, wearing jeans and a dark henley. “Thanks for joining me once again. Last week, I ran a poll on which toy I should use next, but for those who weren’t there: it was a tie between the massive unicorn dick or the mystery unicorn dick, and you definitely massively chose the mystery unicorn dick. Which… guys, why? Do you not want to see me take something this big?” Dean pouted as he held up the thick, long dildo he had been talking about. “Instead, you chose a mystery unicorn dick. I’m not showing that one yet, because I want you to decide on something else first.”

Dean shifted on the bed and produced two dildos. “So, because you picked mystery unicorn dick without knowing which one, I thought it’d only be fair to ask you which one. Mystery dildo number one,” Dean held up the one in his left hand, “or number two.” The one in his right went up next. He knew which one he wanted, but he figured that the majority probably wouldn’t agree with him on this. The left dildo was big and bulky but not massive, the one in his right hand had a knot. Dean knew the majority would go for the knot because they loved him taking all kinds of weird things – Bad Dragon certainly had made a lot of money off him and his followers. “The poll is now running in the chat, guys, so please leave your choices there instead of typing them in the chat. Anyway, would you guys like to see today’s lingerie?”

The chat erupted various levels of (enthusiastic) agreement, so Dean smiled and walked on his knees towards the end of the bed, getting off it to ease unbuttoning his pants. He turned around so his ass was to the camera, and he wiggled his ass for the camera, looking coyly over his shoulder. He teased his jeans down a little, but he knew his henley still covered his panty-clad ass. So next, while his followers were fawning over literally his every move, he managed to try and check out the laptop screen to see if there were some people who asked for stuff ahead of time. He always needed to keep track of what was going on, but sometimes it was difficult to do just that. He loved stripping on camera, and he definitely loved being _admired_. His followers were very good at that, at admiring him and making him feel loved and _seen_.

When multiple people were asking him to take off his henley, he did oblige, although he did take his time. Once he’d taken the henley off, he turned back around again, fully facing his laptop again.

“I think that’s what you are going to get now, nothing more. I’m going to take a look at the poll now to see which dildo I’m going to be using tonight, and then you’ll get a glimpse of the merchandise.” Dean crawled back over to the laptop, ass high up in the air to tease his followers. They surprised him tonight, asking for the thick dildo, and not the one with the knot. He smiled at that choice, and pulled his jeans down the swell of his ass so the dark lace of his panties was visible to his watchers.

“Thank you for your choice tonight,” Dean said. “I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as I will, and don’t forget to tip if you want more of this content.”

Dean tore his eyes from the screen and pulled off his jeans without preamble. The dark blue cotton and lace panties hugged his ass and dick, and Dean was already loathe to pull them off. Maybe he should leave them on tonight? But then again, he liked these ones too much to try and wash them out and fail at that after only wearing them once. He sat down on his haunches, spreading his legs so the material and prominent bulge in them showed.

There were various people shouting in the chat that he should get rid of the panties now, but he enjoyed wearing them, and too high a pace never quite earned them what a slow burn would. Plus, this was for _him_ , not for them, which most of his followers knew. So instead, he moved his attention to the dildo that was chosen for him tonight. It was probably one of his favourites although his followers had never seen it before. The shape of it was perfect, and he hoped his followers thought so too, because that’d mean introducing something intriguing in some of the next cam shows he did. But that wasn’t for now to consider – he’d probably ask in the next few sessions.

He slowly took the dildo into his mouth, staring at the camera as he folded his plush lips around the head. He remained focused on the dildo, lavishing his attention on it before focusing back on the screen. The unicorn dildo apparently made a lot of people hot and bothered, as some of his followers were already yelling about them coming early.

“Thanks for the compliment,” Dean drawled, pulling the dildo from his lips. “Ready for the main event?” At the resounding ‘Yes’ from the chatroom, Dean pulled his panties down, revealing his hard cock, but he turned around quickly. It wasn’t always about his own pleasure, and tonight definitely wasn’t about that. He wanted to please his followers, hence all the polls. Dean had already prepped himself, so it didn’t take him very long to shove the dildo in. He set a pace that was hard and fast, riding it until his thighs started burning, and then some. Dean moaned loudly and theatrically for the audiences, as the dildo hit his prostate. His orgasm approached slowly, and once it did, Dean collapsed on the bed, spurting his come everywhere. With a moan, he pulled out the dildo and set it aside, before turning back around to show his spent cock for the masses that were watching him.

“Thank you for joining me for tonight,” Dean said, still breathless. “I hope you’ll join me again, see you soon!”

He waved at them before closing out of the chat. He made sure the program really was shut down and the webcam was off before collapsing on the bed and yawning. He was tired as fuck and needed to work again tomorrow morning, but he’d made some nice additional money for himself that night.

“Well, cher,” a voice behind him drawled, “that was a nice show. And don’t think I didn’t notice you fucked yourself on my dick. You’re a fucking tease through the screen.”

“Hi Benny,” Dean mumbled. “It was a unicorn, I swear.”

“Yeah, it was unicorn-coloured, or whatever that meant,” Benny said. “But it was still a carbon copy of my dick. Did you want me to fuck you so badly? You could have just asked.” Benny’s hand landed on Dean’s back, pushing him down into the bed while he wanted to get up and defend himself. “But if you’d like, I can fuck you with the real live thing now? You did get me all warmed up through that little show…”

Dean moaned when he heard the zipper of Benny’s jeans come down. Benny knew he was always down for a good fuck after his cam sessions, as a dildo only went so far. A live dick was always better, and Dean _loved_ being used. And Benny knew it damn well. So he just took, squirting some lube over his dick before working it into Dean’s hole, then fucking him like Dean was just a toy, too. Dean loved it, although he probably couldn’t come again so soon after the last time, but he moaned nonetheless when Benny hit his prostate. And when Benny came inside him after only a few thrusts, he was happy enough and sighed in relief. His boyfriend really was the best, and the most accepting, and even made his camboy sessions better.


End file.
